Shadow's Nocturne, Alcid
by lopez.chelsea60
Summary: Alcid's story is one of hate, and acceptance. After his village is attacked and slaughtered by Gerudo, all he can think is revenge and hate. Then he met Damyin, a Gerudo an out cast from his people. Can they reach an understanding? Or will there be a blood bath? rated T for violence


here's the next origin I promised! the four chapters will be posted soon

enjoy!

Pain, fear, anger.

That's all Alcid felt when he watched his father and countless villagers slaughtered by passing Gerudo bandits. Screams, the sound of steel, and burning wood filled the air cutting the silence of that peaceful night.

An entire race of people, save one boy, massacred in one night. Forever burned into his mind, the pleads of mothers protecting their children, the sound of metal cutting flesh, and the first experience lifting a blade.

Alcid fought despite his inexperience, stood back up when he was knocked down, and didn't stop until the bandits left.

The Sheikah were a proud, mysterious people. Not open to outsiders, reluctant to share with anyone. Proud to be the defenders of the royal family, protecting from the shadows unseen. Brought up to become the next in line to join the ninja like corps. He was excited to become a member and be assigned a family member. And as Alcid buried his people, he realized the truth.

He was the last of the Sheikah people. The last in existence. The cold chills and warm tears rolled on him. He sunk to his knees and let out a strangled cry of anguish. The shock of the massacre setting in. He would be the last of his kind to serve. One of Hyrule's oldest lights was snuffed out by another.

From that day on, a fierce anger grew in Alcid's heart. One that had to be appeased before dispersing.

Alcid took care and leadership of the vacant village, tending to the graveyard as well. Howling wind was the only sound in the empty homes. Until one day...His daily routine would be interrupted.

Three months after his home was destroyed, the Royal family came to pay homage. The siblings brought flowers and wreathes, the King brought a plaque. Asking permission to place them in the village gates, Alcid nodded.

"Hi!" Alcid started, hearing a voice greet him from his side. Falling off the box he was sitting on a moment before, he looked to his left to see the youngest sibling. "You look sad." The boy stated, his head tilting slightly to the side.

"Yes...I am very sad." Alcid hesitated to answer, unsure how to respond. "Why are you here instead of with your family?"

"Father is examining the areas that were damaged. Then he said he'll fix everything!" The boy answered. Alcid's jaw dropped at that.

"You mean, restoring my home?" Alcid asked in disbelief.

"Mhm, all of it." The boy nodded with a huge smile. "My name is Edwedd, nice to meet you." He bowed his head.

"And to you as well." Alcid bowed at the hip. As the two finished talking the other three walked up to Alcid.

"I would like to extend my greatest condolences for your loss. As well as a home in our castle." King Daphnes offered.

"Are you sure about this your highness?" Alcid asked flabbergasted. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all, we would be very happy if you came to stay." The second boy reassured him. The girl nodding in affirmation.

"Please consider." The girl bowed her head.

And so Alcid would live in Hyrule castle for the next five years, serving as a friend and playmate to the children of the king and queen. And then the best day of his life came with the dawn, his 14th birthday.

Alcid yawned as he stretched, rising from his bed and to the bathroom. Preparing for another day with his friends.

"Alcid! You have something..." Edwedd opened the door and pointed at the corner of his mouth. Alcid quickly wiped it off finishing his morning routine. "Anyways. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Edwedd yelled and glomped him to the floor.

"Edwedd please refrain from pushing me." Alcid groaned on the floor under his friend.

"Sure. Come on, Father has a surprise." Edwedd pulled him to his feet and pushed him out the door. Arriving at the throne room, Alcid kneeled at the base of the stairs.

"Alcid, You have been such a great addition to our family here. I have a request I hope you'll consider." King Daphnes spoke.

"I will try my best sire." He responded. King Daphnes nodded as well.

"I would ask you to serve as my son Edwedd's retainer, and as a servant of the royal family."

"Yes, I would be honored." Alcid grinned like never before.

"Then I set your position. You will make your ancestor's proud." The king bid him to rise and Alcid left when dismissed.

"Alcid, you accepted! I'm so glad." Zelda walked up to congratulate the Sheikah.

"It has been my dream to become a protector of the royal family. My ancestors will be very proud." Alcid bowed with pride. Unable to hide his grin.

"Edwedd will be ecstatic! Good luck." Zelda touched his shoulder and left.

The rest of the day was filled with joyous laughter as they played until dusk, another chapter of this story closes...

A few years later, a roar grew in the castle. Startling Alcid awake in his bed. Frantically dressing, he ran to the siblings huddled around Zelda. The newest knight in training turned retainer just a day ago patting Link's back.

"Allistar, what happened?!" Alcid asked in a frenzy. Said knight turning to respond.

"Lady Zelda had a dream again. A boy is in the field and needs aid."

"Then send aid at once! Why is everyone standing around?"

"Her father doesn't know how to proceed." Alcid slapped his arms against his hips in exasperation.

"He needs to get on that sometime." Link mumbled under his breath. Standing at attention, the King walks into the huddle.

"We will ride to the field on the morrow. Zelda will come with our caravan." The king walked back to his chambers. The castle calmed down as everyone went back to bed. The next morning came too early...

Alcid and the boys waved as the caravan rode off to find the boy in her dream.

They would return a day later, a severely wounded boy with them. Alcid bristled when he saw tan skin, and red hair.

He never visited the boy and didn't care if he lived. He was one of them. He ignored him if he ever spoke, and growled if he ever touched him. Until he let his anger get the best of him, and it changed his views forever.

He learned his name was Damyin, and he was abused, neglected, and thrown out of his home. Alcid taunted the Gerudo,  
teased him, and verbally attacked him. Damyin took all of it, but never retaliated.

The retainers were practicing and training their powers, Damyin accidentally blew Alcid over. Alcid gets up and stomps to him, snarling in his face.

"You think you can blow me over like that?"

"N-no Alcid, it was an accident." Damyin quivered. Alcid blew out his nose.

"Alcid back off, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT." Allistar said firmly, but it didn't help.

"THAT'S IT I CHALLENGE YOU GERUDO!" Alcid screeched. Stomping to the arena. Allistar turned and apologized to Damyin.

"It's okay Allistar. My people harmed his, his anger is justified, but misplaced. But He needs a router for it." Damyin states. "It doesn't excuse his behavior. I will settle this feud now." He followed Alcid to the arena.

Alcid and Damyin settle into their stances, waiting for the other to move. Damyin knew he could use his wits and speed against Alcid's anger, and his anger will tire him out.

"Here I come!" Alcid yells and leaps at the Gerudo. A black mist formed on his arm to his fist. Damyin dodges and blasts a wind arc in retaliation. Alcid takes it head on, bowling him over. He jumps up and runs at him again, this time using teleportation to get behind him, using Damyin's shadow.

Damyin leaps after a blow to his left cheek. Performing a back-flip and floating upwards, updrafts gently blew against Alcid in warning. He doesn't heed it and runs at him again.

"TORNADO FIST!" Damyin yells and punches Alcid on his cheek, sending him outside the arena. Alcid sits up on his elbows,  
blood dribbling from inside his cheek. Damyin lands on one knee, an arm propped on the other.

"You need to let it go Alcid, I'v seen what unbridled anger does to someone." Damyin pleads with the Sheikah.

"YOUR PEOPLE KILLED MY FAMILY AND MY VILLAGE!" Alcid screams back.

"BUT I DIDN'T!" Alcid gasps as he hears Damyin yell. "Anger made MY family abuse and neglect me, I didn't do as they said. And my only friend was murdered by my own mother!"

"Your friend?" Alcid asked curious about what he said. "Who was he?"

"He was a Hawk I named Ginjo, he was the only friend I ever had in that wasteland I once called home. My mother stepped on his head. It was a punishment for trying to contact the royal family for help. My letters never got to the king."

"Zelda saved you." Alcid stated as an epiphany. Damyin nodded.

"My own people betrayed me and a race we were raised to hate accomplished what they didn't, they gave me a home, a family, and friends." Damyin dropped his head as tears rolled down. Alcid reached to him and patted his shoulder.

"I apologize for my actions, transgressions, and for my crimes against you. You probably won't want anything to do with me but, would you accept me as one of those friends?" Alcid hesitates. Damyin looks up at him and grins.

"Sure, Sheikah."

A few weeks pass and Damyin came into the Courtyard for their daily training, something was new. Damyin ran in with the biggest grin, sporting his Gerudo gem. He grinned so wide it might split his face.

"Look at that whopper!" Edwedd exclaimed reaching to tap it. Alcid catching his wrist and gently lowering it down to his waist.

"That's rude Milord. Congratulations Damyin." Alcid lightly grins and dips his head.

"Thanks Alcid. Say, anyone want to practice meditation today?" Groans and whoops followed after. Alcid didn't make a sound, but shook his head with a wry smile.

"We are truly a family. Aren't we?" He whispered with a smile.

rate and review!


End file.
